When the Rose meets Ice (RWBY fanfiction)
by SkylerSno
Summary: Ruby Rose arrived into a new town and the first person she met was a beautiful, white-themed and graceful princess-like girl, happening to share the crush Red has on her (she got a crush on Ruby, not on herself -w-). How will she handle in the new love having popped into her mind and heart..?
1. Chapter 1: Ice Queen

First thing first, I am French, and so my English, while I have some good skill with it, is not perfect and might be a bit broken. If you see any grammar/orthography/conjugation mistake and wish to make this story better to the eye, please comment to tell me my horrible mistake. Also, this is my first story ever on Wattpad or any other story platform, so be gentle with my narration, it's still a kiddo. Enjoy reading!

**Ruby's Point of View: **

Finally. Dad, Yang and I got the last box in the apartment, unloaded it, and my room looked absolutely beautiful. Only problem? _I'm hungryyyyyyy._

I started to walk around Vale, bouncing a bit on my feet, seeing as it was a beautiful day outside. Blue sky clean of clouds, the people around all happy, and-

"Hey, watch where you are going, you dunce!" Said the girl who fell on the ground in front of me. _God, I should have watched this corner! _

"I-I'm... I'm sorry, really! I didn't see you coming..." I slowly stood up and opened my eyes, to look at the girl I just knocked into. I looked at her for a few seconds, looking at her angelic white hair, harboring a stylish ponytail, her white dress, and finally, her divine face. _Those eyes, and those lips! Beautiful..._ Then, I blinked and offered her my hand, forgetting she was looking at me with anger. She took my hand and lifted herself up before dusting off her dress and looking at me as I looked down shamefully, ready to take it in. _She is gonna yell, she is gonna yell!_

**Weiss's Point of View:**

"I-I'm... I'm sorry, really! I didn't see you coming..." Said the girl with the red hood, who just bumped into me. I frowned at her. _My day was going just fine without her! And now I gotta bear with a girl who doesn't even look at where she is going..._

I took the hand she was offering and got up, before wiping away the dust on my dress. I just bought it! I looked at the girl in rage, before opening them wide. Her silver eyes looked... Scared? Fearful? . . . "I... Watch where you are going, that's all." _Hey, why? I should have scolded her! Argh, too late._ I was already on my way as I heard her speak in surprise as to why she didn't get yelled at.

"I'm sorry for... Having bumped into you! I will watch my steps next time, I promise!" She gave a cute wave of her hand and smiled at me in a cheerful way as I turned my head around to look at her, hesitating but deciding not to wave back. _She is cute... No! Get a hold on yourself. She is just cute, that's all..._

Ruby's Point Of View:

"I promise!" I tried to look happy as I smiled to her. She was awesome... So pretty... She turned to look at me but didn't do anything. I waited for her to turn back to where she was walking to rush away around the corner to hide my face suddenly going all red. "I-I... She... God!" I hid my face in my hands and took a deep breath.

"Having trouble there, ladykiller?" Suddenly, I heard someone familiar's voice. I cutely opened my fingers to let me eyes see through: Yang. "I saw what happened, you did well."

"Hey sis... And I don't know what you are talking about. That girl yelled at me directly, not even caring to look at me when she did so!" _I'm never going to see that girl again..._

"Don't worry, you will get her. I actually know her. Seen her at the Rose Bug, she was serving coffee to a customer, behind the counter. She seemed to work there, just wanting to warn you." She didn't let me speak back to protest her belief as she continued. "Wanna see her again? Go there." She said, before pointing to her bike, parked a few yards away on the sidewalk. "Let's go home, I bought food for you already, was wanting to pick you up." She said as I slowly breathed out a sigh of relief. _Two reasons:__1: I will finally eat.__2: I WILL SEE HER AGAIN!_

**Weiss's Point of View:**

"I'm home, mother." I closed the entrance door and put my high heels away, staying feet naked as I went to my room directly, not in a mood to speak with my mother, having a stomach ache.

I heard a lot of stories, on the internet, about your stomach going aching when you were in love. Was that it? Or was that just a normal stomach ache? _Please, make it so it is just a stomach ache..._

I entered my room, which was very clean, harboring a white and grey decoration, a simplistic desk and chair, a queen size plain bed with a wardrobe next to it and a large TV screen hanging on the wall.

I directly changed into pajamas, undid my ponytail and went under my thick blanket. _Why is my stomach feeling so hot when I think about that girl? She is beautiful, cute and her silver eyes are full of emotions, but it is not enough to make me fall in love! Or maybe. And even if that's the case, what are the chances that, firstly, I meet her again, and secondly, she forgives me for yelling at her? I was such a bitch... _

I was so focused on belittling myself that I didn't even notice that my door was slightly opened, just enough to let my mom pop her head out from the doorway. I let out a chuckle at that as I looked up at her in worry.

"Let's chat, Weiss sweetheart."

**Ruby's Point of View:**

"Hey, dad! Back home from a dangerous mission outside the kingdom containing blood, violence and barbare thingies!" I smiled as Yang and I opened the door of the apartment after she spent five minutes correctly parking her bike correctly under the angry eyes of the strict janitor of the building.

"Yeh, what about our cute little warrior prepares the table for dinner?" Dad said, Yang rolling her eyes as she went to the couch, tired after a long day to work. "You okay, Yang? You look a bit tired. You can go to bed directly if you wish." He said to sis, who got up and waved at the both of us before going to her bedroom directly. _Could be a bit nicer with dad..._

"So... How has your day been, dad?" I forced a smile on, but daddy made me, he could completely see through it.

"Very good, what about you?" He smirked a bit at me. _No no no no no no._

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, my day went just fine." _Ah, that was an obvious one. Why am I saying so much shit?! I'M PANICKING!!_

"Yeh, if you say so." He chuckled, and finished cooking the dinner. "What about you start putting on the table, Red?" He said with a little teasing smirk. _I hated that smirk. It was so... Argh!_ I started to put on the table, just as ordered. _Those eyes... This face... That girl..._

I kept thinking about her for the rest of the evening, I passed dinner quite smoothly, avoiding every question dad would ask to me and successfully printing the angel's image into my mind. _I could never see her ever again... Why am I so obsessed about a girl who disappeared from my life minutes after she came into it..?_

After what felt like hours, I managed to finally finish eating my meal, taking with me the little food box that Yang bought me as I went upstairs after wishing dad a good night. I directly went to bed. I entered my bedroom, red-themed, with a simple one place bed, a desk with a computer and a chair, with a little TV on a furniture in front of the bed.

I put on my pajamas, a tear rolling down my cheek as I went under my blanket. "I won't see her ever again..." I put my head under my blanket and started to sob a little at that sentence... But then, I heard the door slowly opening, and when I popped my head back from under the cover, I saw dad, leaning against the doorway, the door wide opened.

"Let's chat, Ruby sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2: A Description of Perfection

Weiss's Point of View:

"I don't need to chat about anything, mom. I'm good." I needed to talk to her about that girl, about that cute little ball of beauty! "So leave me alone, please." I didn't know why I tried to hide that girl from my mom. Maybe it was the fact that my mom believed me to be straight? I liked girls since I was a child, but mom always told me that it was bad, and that girls should love guys, that it was a part of some shitty world harmony. At least that's how I called it.

My mom was intolerant.

Ruby's Point of View:

"Dad, since when are you on the doorway? I don't remember telling you that you were allowed to not knock!" I said a bit harshly, my dad chuckling as I put my head back down under the blanket, forming a ball of red fabric on my bed. Please, tell me you want to stay, I want you to stay! I didn't know what to say to dad. I once told him I liked girls, but I don't think he had taken it seriously...

I wouldn't say he was intolerant, but I don't think he would be very keen on letting me go out with a girl who yelled at me at our first impressions...

Weiss's Point of View:

"Weiss, you can tell me what is happening. I know you are in love with a guy, I just want you to tell me about him." Mom said with a kind smile as I growled a bit. Of course. Of course I am in love with a guy, HOW COULD IT BE ANOTHER WAY?!

"I am fine, without you in my room." I said, as harshly as I could, but mom still went to my bed and sat on it.

"How does he look like..? I won't abandon this until you tell me enough about him so I can deem him worthy or not to be near my princess..." She said, caressing my hair with a soft hand I slapped away.

Ruby's Point of View:

"So, is that a girl or a guy? I can't know with you." He winked at me, smirking. Of course, he was joking and thought I was in love with a man. "I mean, how is he?" Of course.

"He... Is fine..." My voice was a bit smothered with the blanket but he could still hear me and so he went to sit on my bed, petting my head. "Was that what you wanted?" I asked, trying to act like he didn't like his presence.

"Actually, no. How does he look?" He smiled at me, with a smile he always did when he wanted something out of me. God, don't make those puppy eyes, it's my job!!

"He... Has white hair... He has perfect stature and icy blue eyes... He is beautiful and graceful... And perfect..." I couldn't realize I was starting to smile as I spoke about her, trying to imagine how she would look like as a guy as to please dad, who was currently smirking at me teasingly.

Weiss's Point of View:

"He has... He has..." I sighed defeatedly. "Red hair... Well, black hair with red tips... He is... cheerful, cute, a bit clumsy... And perfect..." I looked down, before looking up one second at mom, who was acting like she thought about the overall situation.

"I want to meet him." She said plainly, before chuckling at me. No, you can't! I... Crap. "I want to see how he is and how he behaves in the presence of my princess." She said with a kind smile.

"I... Will think about this..." Of course not, of course I won't. I may just not see her ever again, you stupid mom!

Ruby's Point of View:

"I want to see him." Dad said, smiling at me. Oh god, oh god! He can't see him! He doesn't exist, only She exists!

"That's not possible. Get out of my bedroom." I said plainly and blankly as I rolled myself in the blanket more tightly. I couldn't let him see her. He would reject me as his daughter...

"Hey, little red, how about you-"

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!"

Weiss's Point of View:

"M-Mom, leave me... Leave me alone. I need to think." I said, frowning at her as I slowly rolled on my bed and listened to her footsteps slowly leaving to the door. Finally. I can finally sleep.Now, what about we think about what to dream about this night... I can't dream about her, please don't make me dream about her, you dumb brain...I slowly fell asleep soon after I closed my eyes, starting to dream of a goofy cutie...

She is perfect.

Ruby's Point of View:

"Okay, okay... Don't be so harsh on me..." He chuckled, smiling at me. That's not a moment to chuckle!

"Please... Leave..." I started to sob again uncontrollably. How could it be so complicated..? In movies and animes, love is not so complicated! Agh, my life is a mess...I tried to sleep at last and finally fell asleep, dreaming of a beautiful angel...

She is perfect.


End file.
